It is possible to provide an instant draw game system implemented by a computer server accessible remotely from a user computer terminal, in which, when the game is initiated by the player, the game system performs an instant draw and awards winnings to the player based on the results of the instant draw, then the game system reveals the result to the player through a scenario, following a participative scenario, which may be chosen from among a plurality of predetermined scenarios, and during which the player is for example asked to perform actions.
Using several scenarios to reveal the winnings makes it possible to make the game more attractive to the player, in particular by giving the player the illusion that the actions he performs during revelation of the winnings affect the final result.
However, the winnings are determined at the time of the instant draw, such that the player's choices only modify the revelation of the winnings, but do not influence the final outcome of the game. After several matches, the player's interest may lessen due to the obvious repetition of the scenarios.